The rover returns
by Corriestreet1
Summary: Dont want to give too much away. Its based is 2016 mainly Michelle but there's some Steve, Carla and another unknown character.;) enjoy, and please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my second fanfic hope you all enjoy it. It wiget have some sexual content further on in the story. The chapters will be short but there will hopefully be few, i'be already written about 5 so enjoy:) **

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Michelle,

Happy birthday to you!"

Steve and Ryan walked into the bedroom with candles in a caterpillar cake. "Bless you!" Michelle beamed, impressed that not only had they remembered but the effort they had gone to.

"Here you go mum!" Ryan said handing over a small wrapped box, "aww thank you! You didnt have to get me anything!" Michelle replied with. "Well i kinda did, not only have you been hinting about it for weeks but its the big 40!" Ryan laughed. Michelle slapped him playfully "dont, i feel old enough as it is! Anyway get out so i can get ready i was supposed to be at work 20 mins ago!" She said looking at the clock.


	2. Chapter 2

She was rushing round madly in an attempt to get into work before the workers, 5 minutes ago... "Michelle sit down babe?" Steve said trying to get her to sit down so he could talk to her. "Steve i cant I'm in a rush, what is it? Can it not wait untill later?!" Michelle asked whilst furiously trying to get her shoes on, because she was in such a rush they wouldn't zip up! "Michelle, i want to know what time you will be home tonight? I want to make a special meal just the two of us, ive kicked Ryan out, i just need to know what time you'll be home" Steve asked whilst making an attempt to stop a huge grin taking over his face! He didnt want to give anything away at all! "Erm i dont know Steve I'll try and get home for around six ish, the factories been mayhem whilst Carla and Peter are away on their honey moon." "Ok babe, see you tonight then" he said planting a kiss on her cheek just as she was stepping out of the door.

When Michelle got into work everyone was already sat down and getting on with their work. She walked into the office and sat down peacefully getting lost in her thoughts. _Her and Steve hd been in a happy relationship for the past 4 years now, the were great together. after Carla and Peter got married she hoped he migave have popped the question by now but he hasn't. She wondered how she coped all the years before, he has been her rock through everything that happened. She starts thinking about engagements and weddings her mind goes back to the unfortunate events with Ciaran. Thinking back to the night he left her for the ship, back to when she s thought she never love another man the shouse back to when he broke her heart. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i know theres a few spelling mistakes in the other i'll try and make sure there are no more. **

She was disturbed in her thoughts by Sean walking in and asking if she wanted a coffee or cake from Roy's, she had told all the factory workers she didnt want a fuss on her birthday and for once they listened to what she said,. Not even a single mention of it. "Erm yes please Sean ill have a coffee no sugar and i'll live dangerously and have a custard slice, if you wait a sec I'll get you the money" she says standing up and reaching over to her bag. "No, these are on me, think of it as a birthday present" Sean said as he walked out to go to Roy's. She logged on to her computer and started getting on with some files.

It got to lunch time and everyone had gone so Michelle was sat in the factory on her own. She had just gone back to her thoughts from earlier when "why hello there my sweet, long time no see" it was that beautiful Irish voice she had longed to hear the months after he left...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry these are a bit short i will try and make them longer but hopefully this story will end up with about 20 chapters, im hoping! :)**"C-Ciaran?" Michelle said shocked, "why are you here? What do you want?" She said her tone starting to get aggressive as she remember the day he left her for the cruise ship! "Nice to see you too" he replied, "well i couldn't let you spend your 40th alone and miserable could i now?" He asked. "But im not, im a happy with Steve thank you! And if you have come back to spoil it then you can just leave now!" She said, her tone getting more and more aggressive. "No, i came back to see an old friend, and i didnt expect a party but a warm welcome would have been nice!" He said in a sarcastic manner. "Yeah yeah sorry, i suppose it was just a little bit if a shock" she said, she had calmed down now.

Michelle and Ciaran had spent the past half hour catching up when the factory workers walked back in. Michelle quickly managed to close the blinds before any if them saw Ciaran. "You got something to hide?" Ciaran asked whilst Michelle was doing this, "i just dont want them to get distracted, we have a very important order to get out and anyway why should i? Its not like we're having an affair!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this ones really short but i didnt want to put the good stuff in this one. **

It got to 4 o'clock and Michelle decided she would let the workers go home early. As she walked back into the office Ciaran said "knowing them lot they were out within seconds!" He laughed. So Michelle and Ciaran were there chatting again, well he was doing most of the chatting. Michelle just couldn't seem to resist the sound of his beautiful Irish voice and his handsome good- wait what am i doing? She thought I'm with Steve i cant do this i cant cheat on him! Ciaran had seen her expression in her eyes, the expression that she wanted him more than anything and he knew what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

He leant closer and closer and then went in for the kiss, she was just about to pull away when she realised she was kissing him back, her mouth exploring his like she had on that final kiss 5 years ago. "Ciaran...i...cant...do...this" she said in between breaths but she couldn't find the strength to pull herself away. Their kiss grew more and more passionate as their tongues fought each other trying to dominate the other. Ciaran slowly pushed Michelle back onto the desk where he had been sat moments before, he was sat on her legs, she couldn't move, nor did she want to. She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt like she had done all those times 5 years before. He was planting loving kisses down her neck the way Steve never could. His hands were so smooth running up and down her back underneath her shirt. He started to undo her shirt and he just stared for moment and laughed to himself, how did he leave this behind? He though to himself. He stood her up and pulled down her skirt and tights and just stared at her there looking more beautiful than ever in her matching purple lacy underwear. He just couldn't resist himself.


	7. Chapter 7

He pushed her back down onto the desk where they both went in for a kiss again, just as intense, just as much passion as the one before. He broke away from the kiss and slowly started planting kisses down her body, starting at her neck, moving to her collarbone then to her stomach then to her thighs, each time he moved lower down Michelle would let out a little moan signalling that she enjoyed it. He then undid her bra and cupped each breast in his hands he lent in and placed her nipple in between his teeth and tugged at each untill they went hard, as he did this Michelle could help but think when her and Steve had sex, it was nothing like this no passion, they were over in 10 minutes. Whilst Ciaran was thinking how he'd missed the feel of her smooth skin, the smell of her perfectly tanned body, the of her skin against his.

Ciaran ran his hands up and down her thighs. She was moving her hips trying to get his hand where she wanted it. He knew where she wanted him but he carried on, knowing it would drive her crazy. As the moment grew more and more intense the pair looked lovingly into each others eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle started undo Ciaran's belt, she couldn't help but laugh when she realised he had the same one as all those years ago. Now, they were both stood there Michelle with only her bottoms on and Ciaran in his boxers. Again they just couldn't resist each other. Michelle felt a spark of electricity running through her body when their bodies crashed together, the mouths trying to mould each others, their tongues battling against one another, their hands exploring every nook and cranny of the others body. Michelle was glad se had sent the workers home early, she was glad to have him all to herself. He pulled down his boxers and her knickers oh how he just longed to be inside her once more. He just couldn't wait, he inserted his length into her. Whilst doing so she let out a moan "oh Ciaran!" She shouted. "Ciaran, fuck me harder!" She shouted again, Ciaran did as she pleased and went faster and faster. They were both almost at the climax. Then Ciaran started playing with her nipples again and that sent her over the edge, and once she had gone there was no stopping him.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 6:30, the pair had finished. "That is the best sex i have ever had Ciaran!" Michele said, she was exhausted by the events of the past two and a half hours. She couldn't help but feel guilty about Steve though, he couldn't find out. "I know, ive been waiting 5 years for that!" Ciaran replied, big grin across his face. "Where do we go from here?" He asked. "Honestly? I dont know, i want to make it work again but dont think i could break Steves heart." She says feeling guilty. "Well, he doesn't have to find out" Ciaran said not sure himself whether he was serious. Then Michelle walked over to him, sat down on his knee and they started kissing again, passionately. They were interrupted by the slam of the factory doors. "Chelle!" Carla walked into the office, saw the two in such a flustered state and sussed it out at once. "Chelle what are doing?!" Carla asked almost shouting at the thought of her breaking Steves heart. "Carla" Michelle started "Carla, i love him, i always have and always will! Ive missed everything about him from his beautiful Irish voice to the feel of his lips against mine" Michelle said, she couldn't seem to stop herself expressing her feelings for Ciaran. Everyone in the room seemed surprised. "We will talk about it tomorrow Chelle, dont you think you should be getting home, like now, its half 7!" Carla said. Michelle rushed out of the factory remembering what Steve had said to earlier this morning.


End file.
